


this road to you is too far

by joysamo



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Joysa, Sajoy, TwiceVelvet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joysamo/pseuds/joysamo
Summary: a short break between rehearsal stages is the only time sana can call her girlfriend before she has to move on to her next schedule.





	this road to you is too far

“Back on in fifteen minutes, girls.” Their manager called from behind, but Sana was already far ahead, rushing to their dressing room.

Once inside, she beelined for her purse, digging around in it to pull out her phone. Unlocking it and rapidly scrolling through her contacts, she pressed call.

“Come on, pick up. Pick up!” Sana paced back and forth. With barely any breaks in their schedule, this short respite between stages was the only time she could call, before her girlfriend had to get back to her own schedules the next day too.

The call connected, and her girlfriend came on screen, laying in her bed at home.

“Sana?” The girl filling up her phone screen was grinning widely from ear to ear, just as glad to hear from Sana. 

“Joy!” Sana beamed, flopping down on the couch in relief. “I missed you so much, baby. You don’t know how happy I am that you picked up.”

“I kinda do know.” Joy’s smile was bittersweet then. “And I missed you too, so bad. More than I can bear sometimes.”

“I know.” Sana nodded. It was the sad truth. “But we knew what we were getting into. I can wait for you.”

“And I’ll wait for you.” Joy was soft-spoken. “When promotions are over, we can go somewhere. I’ll take you anywhere you want to go. Just name the place.”

“I’d love that.” Sana smiled at her through the camera again, ignoring the gagging sounds Momo was making at her. She had no reason to pay attention, especially not when a little fluffy white puppy bounded over to Joy, pouncing on her.

“Haetnim! Bad girl- No, stop eating my hair!” Joy scolded her very excited puppy, and Sana looked on, giggling at the cuteness of it all, despite Haetnim’s bad behaviour.

“Oh, she’s so cute!” Sana squealed, bringing her phone closer to her face to get a good look.

“Isn’t she?” Joy glanced up at the lens, smiling, then back down to her puppy, keeping a watchful eye on her. “She’s growing fast now. It felt like just yesterday that she was, like, the size of an avocado.”

“I’m glad you have her to play with, since I can’t be there.” Sana’s mood nearly started to drop again. The reality of their relationship was a harsh one, but Joy was nothing if not good at cheering her up.

“You can come play with her too!” She laughed, the mischievous puppy climbing all over her. “Haetnim, no! Be good for Mommy.”

“Mommy?” Sana smirked, an eyebrow raised almost of its own volition.

“Don’t.” Joy rolled her eyes, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth when Sana just giggled lightly at her. “I’ve been trying to train her with treats, but she’s still too young. So hyperactive.”

Joy gently picked up the adorable ball of fluff, holding her up to the camera.

“Hi, Haetnimmie!” Sana used her baby voice, waving enthusiastically through the phone.

“Haetnim, this is your other mommy. Say hi. Haetnim- No!” Joy struggled as the dog tried to wiggle away, but she let her go anyway, not wanting to hurt her. “Maybe you could come stay with me sometime. I want you to meet her.”

“I will. These aren’t empty words, Sooyoungie, I promise I’ll come see you.” Sana felt the bridge of her nose tingle, and saw tears glisten in her eyes through the little window on her screen, quickly blinking them away.

No point in crying now, she had to cherish this good moment while it lasted.

“Four minutes, we need you on stage now.” The manager yelled from the door, briskly walking away to sort out some technical thing or other.

Sana didn’t care. For all her diligence and work ethic, when it came to Joy, everything else became unimportant background noise.

“Sana?” Joy called out softly, bringing Sana out of her daydream induced staring. “Babe, you have to go.”

How irritating, how time flew when she least wanted it to. And how it dragged when she was longing to get home into her girlfriend’s waiting arms.

“I know... I know. I really don’t want to.” Sana sighed, standing up with her phone held at arms length. “I have schedules in the morning, but I’ll try to call again tonight. Okay?”

“Okay.” Joy hesitantly agreed. “But I want you to sleep. We can talk for a few minutes, but you have to sleep tonight.”

“I will.” Sana headed out of the door, and a member—she didn’t bother to check who—guided her by her available hand. “You know I sleep like a baby when you call.”

“Yeah, I know because I stay on all night. With my phone on the pillow.” Joy gave a shy smile, only a little embarrassed at her admission.

“You do?” Sana asked, her heart fluttering for a moment. When Joy nodded, she stopped in her tracks. Halting in the middle of the music show hallway. “I’ll call as soon as I get home. Will you sing for me?”

It was their thing. Unable to meet up often, no way to fall asleep in the comforting warmth of the other’s embrace. They’d call when they could, just to listen to the other’s breathing soften over the phone. To drift off under the reassurance of a stable phone connection, knowing the other was so close despite them being dorms, towns away. And Sana’s all time favourite sound, the only thing that could lull her to sleep sometimes with all the anxieties and stress that came with their profession, was Joy’s sweet, clear voice.

Joy nodded, puckering her lips to blow a goodbye kiss at Sana. “Always, you know that.”


End file.
